Last Day
by A for Antechinus
Summary: It is the last day of the school year for the girls of St Trinians, what thoughts are running through peoples heads as they are sitting in the last assembly.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all, well this is my second St Trinians fic, I hope that it is okay. So the layout for this story, is the starting chapter that follows below, then each chapter will be on a character and her reflection of the last six years, mostly focusing on one particular time period eg the first few weeks, or a project that they are most proud of. Hope you enjoy AforAntechinus**

Miss Fritton stood at the top of the hall, watching as the last straggling girls came in, finally Amelia came in on her crutches and after she had been tripped up by one girl, she finally found her seat.

"My dear girls" Miss Fritton spoke up above the noise in the hall, with it instantly falling quiet.

"Another year over, so quickly I sometimes wonder were the time went." She paused for effect then continued.

"Although just because it has gone fast, does not mean that it has not been eventful." At this the girls smiled, the memory of the heist came back to them all.

"This year, we have seen new girls come to the school, only for them to be welcomed with open arms, and before they knew it they had been enveloped into our school."

Again Miss Fritton paused.

"Although even though we have had new girls come, and more will come next year, we sadly have to say goodbye to some dear students, who have been with us for many years, and whom are very dear to this school. Girls, you will not have to be prepared for the world, we have trained you well, it is the world that needs to be prepared for you."

"I among every teacher will miss you all after this year, you have all brought something special to the school, but sadly the time has come for you to move on, make this school proud as I am sure that you will do."

"Now before we go on with the ceremony please let's stand for the school song."

_Make us worthy, make us proud  
Teach us not to be to loud  
We'll try and fit in with the crowd  
But we are St Trinians_

We cant fake the way we feel  
We were born to keep it real  
Hockey sticks and balls of steel  
We are St Trinians

You bite us, we'll bite you back  
Better be scared when we attack  
Feel the fear we're maniacs  
St Trinians

Check out our battle cry  
A song to terrify  
No one can stand in our way

We are the best, so screw the rest  
We do as we damn well please  
Until the end, St Trinians  
Defenders of anarchy

So scam all the toffs the neats and the freaks,  
Blackmail the goths, the slappers and the geeks,  
And if they complain we'll do it all again  
We do as we damn well please

ASBOs, the chavs, the emos and their mates,  
To torment the slags we offer special rates,  
And if they complain we'll do it all again  
Defenders of anarchy

We are the best, so screw the rest  
We do as we damn well please  
Until the end, St Trinians  
Defenders of anarchy  
St Trinians

So scam all the toffs, the neats and the freaks,  
Blackmail the goths, the slappers and the geeks,  
And if they complain we'll do it all again  
We do as we damn well please 

_ASBOs, the chavs, the emos and their mates,  
To torment the slags we offer special rates,  
And if they complain we'll do it all again  
Defenders of anacrchy  
_

_Check out our battle cry  
A song to terrify  
No one can stand in our way  
_

_We are the best, so screw the rest  
We do as we damn well please  
Until the end, St Trinians  
Defenders of anarchy_

Victorious, Rebellious  
We do as we damn well please  
Until the end, St Trinians  
Defenders of anarchy

St Trinians

Don't let the bastards get you down

As the girls sung the song, Camilla looked around, wondering what each sixth form girl was thinking.

**I hope you enjoyed it, please review, I want to know what you thought. I will actually be away for the next 4 days, but will probly update Saturday. Cheers A**


	2. Taylor

Taylor watched as some of the younger chavs successfully won a fight against the emos and smiled. She was leaving tomorrow, but she knew the school would carry on; the chavs would keep being chavs even without her guidance.

_Flashback to her first year._

_Taylor arrived to St Trinian's after her mother had been told that she'd been expelled from the local comprehensive for fighting and general misbehavior. Her mother had always wanted to send her to a public school, but never had the money, so was surprised when she had seen the advertisement for St Trinian's saying that they would pay full scholarships for students. Of course this was a dream come true for Paula – Taylor's mum. She had applied at once, thinking that a public school like St Trinian's would give Taylor the discipline that she needed. She was even more surprised when Taylor had been accepted, especially after sending the Head Mistress Taylor's previous school reports. Apparently, the Head Mistress thought that they could take all girls that the other schools would not accept; well that was what she had said over the phone. _

_So it was with a bad grace that Taylor went to St Trinian's; she didn't ever want to go to a 'posh boarding school with stuck up girls'. Her first introduction was to Miss Frittion, whom she took an immediate like to, even though she wouldn't admit to it. She seemed the kind of lady who would take only some shit. _

_Although after the first rough night__, where she had been pranked continuously; first finding rats in her bed, then just after she had dozed off, she had been tipped off by the end of the bed being lifted. After a week when she had behaved at her worst, hoping to be expelled. The girls had dragged her out of bed in the middle of the night and, although she was frightened, she had kept her attitude. It was her natural response when she was scared. They and she meant all of the St Trinian's girls stood around her in the dorm and she had been spun around on the chair until she had faced the chavs. At this stage they had grabbed her, gave her a quick makeover – not that she needed much to be turned into a chav and then she was dragged to their spot of the dorm. She had quickly become friends with a few of the other chavs and had made bitter enemies with the emos. The first year passed quickly, and before she knew it she was heading back for her second year. Her mother was only too happy to see Taylor going back to a school for more __than__ a year…. A record that was sure, and what was more, Taylor was happy about it. Little did Paula know that not a lot a lot of work was completed, but that her daughter was helping make vodka to sell, and partying every weekend, and half the week too. _

From then on, that's what she had been. Leading the girls from the time when she was in the fifth form, as all the older chavs had left.

She looked around and smiled. When she had first started, she had decided to hate the school, but the hate turned into love and pride at being a St Trinian. It provided something that other schools couldn't; it provided an education above what they could teach you with books. It taught you how to really survive out there in the real world.


	3. Chelsea

She put down the phone after her last call as a Posh Totty of St Trinian's and sighed. She looked around the boudoir that Peaches, Chloe and herself had helped personalize over the years. The little trinkets, the cupboards, the colours, the clothes, oh she was going to miss all of this. True that they were going into the same line of work in the future, but it wasn't going to be St Trinians. There wasn't going to be the lack of rules, the anarchy, the drinking every night, the parties. She sure was going to miss this place, but at least the Posh Totty clique would still go on, they had made sure in their last few years to train some younger girls in the business, just like she had been trained when she had first started at St Trinians.

_Chelsea had been a __twelve-year-old when she had turned up at St Trinians. She had instantly fitted in with the Posh Tottys, what with her love of makeup, nails and boys. At first she had just followed them around, doing their nails and hair, getting their clothes ready, etc (as before that she was too young for __that__ kind of work). At fifteen, they had taken her under their wings and the older girls had shown her the art that was to become her life. As they had suspected, she had quickly taken to the job like a duck to water and she had never looked back. _

It wasn't until the next day when she was sitting in the final assembly and listening to Miss Fritton going on about the tradition of the school and how the world needed to be ready for the St Trinian's girls rather than the other way around that it hit her. She was going to be fine out there, it was just like St Trinian's. And even if it wasn't, well St Trinian's had taught her all she needed in life. She did have that deal from the School Challenge after all.


	4. Anoushka

Anoushka walked down the corridor and went into the all familiar room. After she shut the door, she turned around, reached out put her finger in a beaker, tasted it and smiled. She then closed her eyes and remembered.

_15 yr old Anoushka stood with her father and Miss Fritton. __She was nervous as she had only been in England for two weeks, having left her native Russia and native tongue behind. Just then Miss Fritton and her father shook hands. Her father gave her a hug and left. Miss Fritton smiled and patted her on the shoulder, directing her to her dorm. The first night as per usual had been rough, yet even though she had been given a pretty bad treatment she told herself to stay strong, she was Russian and Russians were strong they did not cry or act miserable because of a prank._

_It was at one of the infamous party's that the other girls realized she was fit to be a St Trinian. She had d__owned an entire bottle of home brewed vodka and was only slightly tipsy. When she had finished the bottle and asked for another the girls nearby looked at her in shock and awe. The night she had been transformed into a St Trinian. One thing she realized was that the alcohol that they had was not of the quality that she was used to. As they had to buy alcohol through flash and being at school, even with them selling things, they could only afford the cheapest. So with this knowledge, Anoushka went to Sally - the current Head Girls door and knocked on it._

"_Come in"_

"_What can I do for you Anoushka" Sally said looking up and seeing her._

"_I have an idea."_

"_Go ahead"_

"_Well this Vodka, I bet with just a little money, time and machinery, I can make way better vodka, and we could sell it, make a profit."_

"_Tell me the details" Sally had asked, and Anoushka had launched into the plan that she had concocted in her head._

_The next week they were installing the first lab for vodka and Anoushka was teaching the first years how to make the alcohol. After a few trials it was ready t__o drink, and sell. This new vodka was stronger than the girls were used to; but being the St Trinian's they were it wasn't a problem for long and soon the party's were even more wild. Flash soon found the right market and so thus they started to sell the Trinski vodka brand, bringing quite a tidy little profit into the school._

Anoushka smiled at the memory of her first year there and now looking at the young girls in front of her continuing to make vodka, she knew that in future she would not have to worry about the company going bankrupt, nor worry about her future alcohol supplies.


	5. Celia

**Hi guys, so sorry for the long wait in updating, I have been on holidays (still am actually!). Anyway just a really short one, but I am putting up two today. Cheers A**

Celia

Celia pushed the door open to the hall and had a look in. It was full of people and Miss Fritton was talking, then suddenly it hit her. The final assembly. So, quietly, she slid into a seat at the back of the hall and looked around the hall at everyone else, whilst her mind wandered.

She had come to St Trinian's as a ten year old, her parents having died and her grandfather taking guardianship of her, due to being the only relative left in England. He hadn't wanted to deal with a ten year old, so he sent her to St Trinian's. On the first day there, feeling miserable and still dealing with the grief of her parent's death, she had met Isabella, a third former who had helped her deal with the grief; she had been through the same thing. From that first day, they had been friends, and the other girls didn't bug her. She had been taken under Isabella's wing and had grown to be a hippy, growing her hair long for dreads, being a vegetarian and not caring what people had thought. Isabella had taught her everything, including love.


	6. Kelly

**Hi guys, the second chapter for today, the next one well in about a week, I think. Cheers A**

Kelly sat there listening to Miss Fritton and her mind wandered. It was her last day today, and so many things, good and bad, had happened over her years here. She wasn't sure what was her best memory. Perhaps it would be the day about two weeks after she first arrived at St Trinian's, when they had caught her, then made her into a St Trinian. That moment, when she first caught a glimpse of her new self in the mirror and realised that they had now accepted her as a family member, and that no matter what she would have home, had almost brought her to tears. To feel so loved for the first time; to know that no matter what, she had somewhere that she could be herself was an amazing feeling. So her life at St Trinian's had started.

Or perhaps it was that day when Miss Fritton had taken her into her office and told her that she was to be head girl when they came back next year. Well, if she had never felt proud before, she did then. Even over the following year, when there had been major troubles and stresses. Keeping the teachers in line, or the cliques separate, she had completed the job.

Perhaps it was the Heist; now there was something to be admired. How they had all gotten through that successfully she wasn't sure, but they had pulled it off and it had worked. She had been so proud to see Annabelle become a St Trinian's and to see the other girls and all their cliques work together, to save their school. It had definitely been something that she would remember.

As Miss Fritton finished talking, and Kelly got up to give her speech, she realised what she was most proud of.

The fact that she was a St Trinian and all that it encompassed.


	7. Polly

14-year-old Polly watched the car glide down the driveway; A single tear falling down her cheek. It was at that moment that it struck her. She had never been loved by her parents.

_She had had a bad month at her school; emotions, fights… oh and the illegally getting into the school system. The principal had asked her parents if they could possibly find another school for her. The trip home was silent, her parents were beyond angry._

"_That was the only school, that we didn't have to pay for, and you've been thrown out. You better get a job A.S.A.P, 'coz we don't want to spend any more money on you than we have to. Any money we do spend, you will be paying back, every penny you understand." her father had ranted._

_This led to Polly being in her room for a week, before her dad burst through her door._

"_We have found you a school, free, luckily for you." He joyfully told her almost jumping around._

"_What's the name, when am I going?" She asked intrigued, the week of no studying, was starting to get to her._

"_St. Trinian's and you're going tomorrow."_

_Polly shivered; she had heard about that place. The place where no one that fitted went, only the worst, and the criminal went to that school. Yet she didn't really have a choice._

_She had found out later that she had actually received a scholarship due to her high grades at her previous school. Although her parents didn't care that she was smart beyond her years only that they didn't have to pay any money._

The car had finally disappeared from view. That was it, she would show her parents and make them proud of her. She was going to get the best grades, she was going to be Dux and get a scholarship into the best university in the United Kingdom. They would have to be proud of her then.

Polly sat with the other geeks and smiled. She had easily gained the Dux position, since the geeks were the only ones that would actually do any work. Next year, she was going to Cambridge, it was decided, they had seen her grades and had already offered her a position to study Languages and Maths. Her parents had to be proud of her now.


	8. Chloe and Peaches

Chloe and Peaches

Chloe looked across at Peaches and smiled. Their last day, then they would be going into partnership with Chelsea to run an adult business. It was something they had been doing all their lives anyway.

Chloe remembered the day that her and Peaches became friend. _They had been at primary school only 7 years old. Chloe had been sitting in the shade as not to get any spots – even at that early age, she was careful with her looks; with a mum like hers, she had no choice, her whole family was obsessed with looks. She had been watching the rest of the kids in the play ground. Suddenly, there were raised voices; she looked over to see the new girl being picked on by Sam the bully of the school._

_In a moment she was over there and had punched Sam in the groin. Teasing the new girl just because she was new and had no friends to defend herself was not on. Sarena, the new girl, followed Chloe back to her spot and from that moment on, they were friends. A few days later, they were at her house. Chloe's mother had gotten peaches and put them out for afternoon tea. Sarena had bitten into one, and from them had been hooked. So much so, that two months later Chloe had nicknamed her affectionately Peaches._

Peaches looked over at Chloe and smiled. By the time they were 12, their friendship was legendary, no one messed with either, without being scared of what the other girl would do.

It was this fighting, well after a particularly vicious disagreement that Chloe had been kicked out of their school. There had been a girl who had decided that, due to Peaches' coloured skin, she would continue to bully her. Chloe's threats and occasional 'accidental' trip didn't deter her. Until one day after yelling abuse at Peaches one too many times Chloe lost it. She had gone up to Alissa and had punched her square in the face. Although, she didn't stop there. Once the other girl was on the ground, she pummelled her some more, and only stopped when a teacher physically pulled her off.

The headmistress had had enough, and had expelled her on the spot. Naturally Peaches followed, this was how they both ended up at St Trinian's. They had looked out for each other that first night, then they had slowly made firm friends with Chelsea. Now here they were, about to go out to the big world.


	9. Annabel

Annabel

She hadn't known what had hit her, that first night when she had had to run naked. Then the incident with the statue, phone and the hockey stick that had ended with her being recruited into the hockey team. It was a very confused girl that went up to bed that night. Those first few weeks for Annabel were crazy. The girls hated her, and she was having a massive culture shock adjusting to the whole world of St Trinian's, it was nothing to what she was used to back in CLC. Eventually the shock wore off, and she started to become adjusted. Then things changed again and she was initiated. She was part of the Posh Totties, which was an amazing experience; she was amazed at how experienced they were in matters relating to men, she didn't think that she would ever be that experienced in such matters.

Next came the Heist, and how she had stopped Verity Thwaites. That was a sweet moment in time; her old arch enemy was stopped by a St Trinian's tactic. That was when she realized and completely accepted herself as a St Trinian's. Her liver also decided that night that it had transformed into a St Trinian's as she was finally able to hold the alcohol that was passed her way.


	10. Andrea

Andrea

An Emo. That was how she was described and how people saw her. Yet there was more to her then just that. For the first time in her life, St Trinian's had allowed her a place where she could fit in. Until the age of thirteen, she had never really had any friends, but then she had come to St Trinian's and Miss Frittion had hugged her tightly then let her out into the wild world that was St Trinian's and all the tricks that they had played on her, she still shuddered at the thought of those first two nights.

The first week had been hell — actually the first month had been. Then she had found her clique and they had protected her from the Chavs. They had protected her from Taylor, from everyone. They had provided her with a feeling of belonging. She had found solace there, and understanding and a liking. She was able to be comfortable with who she was, and what she represented.

St Trinian's had always brought out the best in her, first her hockey skills, and then she had been able to get over her fear of heights. The heist, that day had been the scariest thing that she had ever encountered. The height was the worst, yet she had done it, even with Taylor there goading her. That was perhaps what had made it so successfully, that she had for once and for all prove Taylor wrong. Prove to everybody that an Emo could do something that frightened them, that they were human; she had shown everyone that day.

She listened to Kelly speak and smiled, she wasn't sure what was going to happen next year, but she knew she could cope with it.


End file.
